Tofu Station
by alcho
Summary: She was completely head over heels. He felt the same, but reputation and an ego blocked the way. A tale that describes two incredibly confused people and a murdering tofu and mallet. EriolTomoyo
1. Intoxication

**Disclaimer: Does not own CCS, never did, never will... sniff**

Intoxication

Tomoyo Daidouji, your average high school female.

She was now 14, attending Seijou Girls High with a carefree attitude.

In other words, she was normal- nothing spectacular. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty either. No one would call her cute. She was just... Herself...

She knew she would probably never possess the sophistication or beauty that her friends had. Hell, she would probably never be cute. Who cared anyway? She didn't.

Tomoyo smiled at her reflection in the mirror and ran her brush through her hair. There was a swimming carnival today, some annual outing for the school. Great, she would have fun today; all the strain from school was killing her and it was only the third week in her first semester.

"Talk about lack of endurance," She grinned and pounced over to her wardrobe before selecting a pair of grey jeans and a baggy cream coloured jumper. It had a picture of Dr. Seuss' Cat in the Hat on it, childish but cute. Maybe she would change her wardrobe one day... But definitely not today!

"Love you sooooooooo much!" Tomoyo squealed and hugged her jumper, dancing around the room swinging her piece of clothing around and around in circles.

"Eh, what would happen to me if you were gone?" She rubbed her cheek against her jumper tenderly.

Someone coughed behind her.

"Good morning... Tomoyo darling... Are you alright?"

A blush took over her pale cheeks as Tomoyo turned around to face her mother, Sonomi. Crap... Her mother must've concluded that she was crazy if she hadn't already...

"Hehehe... Of course mother! I couldn't be any better! I was just excited about the carnival," Tomoyo gave her mother a huge smile, watching her exit the room.

Yes, she was excited. Water, she loved the water, and she couldn't wait for the water pistol fights!

Tomoyo grabbed her beach bag and bounced downstairs.

"Tomoyo, sit down quickly! I don't know what you were doing this morning (Tomoyo blushed at this), but you will be late for the carnival! Hurry, eat your breakfast!"

Tomoyo sat down and waited as the maid set her plate on the table, then dug into her pancakes.

"Dear," Tomoyo turned around and screamed, her half chewed pancakes still in her mouth. What the hell was her mother doing, aiming a gun at her! Never mind that it was only a water pistol, but it was huge and full, capable of ruining her and her breakfast not to mention her precious jumper! She screamed again.

"Mother, what are you doing?" She flew out of her chair and unarmed Sonomi.

"My jumper mum! Please, please, please take my jumper into consideration! You'll hurt it!" Tomoyo sweat dropped as she realized what she had just said. "Erm... I meant, you'll ruin my outfit and then I'll be late!"

Sonomi eyed her suspiciously. "Tomoyo, are you sure that you are alright?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Yes, of course mother... I'm just... Extremely fond of this jumper,"

"Ah, I understand darling! I know exactly how you feel! We women most definitely must love our clothing! We must care for them like our own children! First impressions are everything, I know darling!" Sonomi trailed off.

"That's your pistol dear, the new "Trigun Imitation". Use it well Tomoyo, and go kick some ass! Ah, the feeling of being young..." Sonomi walked out of the room muttering to herself.

"Ah... Kick some ass? I think I should be the one asking if she was ok..." Tomoyo shook her head and headed outside to the awaiting limo with her new pistol. It did help that her mum owned a toy company. The pistols created there could come in handy when she needed a strong defense against the enemy.

Tomoyo was dropped off at the Tomoeda train station where she almost narrowly missed her train. She puffed a sigh of relief.

She was rich, yes, but that doesn't mean that she had to act rich. She wanted to be normal and that meant taking a train to school. Seijou Girls was too far away to walk, and she definitely didn't want to take the limo.

Anyway, her friends took the same train as her usually, if they didn't wake up late. Tomoyo smiled as she remembered the habit that her best friend, Sakura Kinomoto, had. She would never be able to wake up on time even if there was sawdust in her bed sheets. She could actually talk with her friends... It seemed that she could never strike up an interesting conversation with her driver...

"Tomoyo, over here!" She turned around and grinned. There they were; her whole group of friends: Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika.

She had known them since her very early primary school years, and they had stuck together like glue ever since.

Chiharu the violent, Naoko the brains, Rika the quiet, Sakura the clueless... And... Herself... Tomoyo the... She didn't know what to describe herself with. There wasn't anything spectacularly special about her to describe.

"Hey guys!" Tomoyo sat down with her friends. "Hm... Naoko? Where's your swimming gear?"

"Ah, I don't think I'm going to swim today, I borrowed this wonderful book from the library and I can't wait to read it!" Naoko held up a book labeled "Sarcophagus Terror".

"HOEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Sakura buried her head in her bag. "Naoko! Is that a ho-horror book?"

"It is. It isn't that scary though, don't worry Sakura! Its abo-"

"No! Please don't tell me! Please, let's talk about something else!"

Everyone else laughed and they returned to the topic of the swimming carnival.

They had to change trains at Tsumoko to get to Seijou and then walk to school. It was a hassle, but it was their way of life and they were perfectly happy with it. Buses would be at the school to pick up the students and ship them off to the pool.

"Wah! Look at the water! Tomoyo, lets get changed, quickly now!" Sakura grabbed her hand when they had entered the pool centre.

Tomoyo smiled and let herself be dragged away.

This was like any other swimming carnival that they had before. Water pistols, races, novelty events, eating, laughing, talking, and war. Even so, the day was as lovely as ever and Tomoyo couldn't have been happier. And to sum it all up, someone even complimented her on her jeans! They were "funky" so it seemed.

Tomoyo could still taste the green tea ice-cream she had bought at the carnival 2 hours later when she was on the train back home with her friends. The train was quite full, so the group opted to stand. While the rest of the girls shared their day with each other (Naoko was gushing about her book), she stared out the window. There really wasn't anything to say, except she had a great time.

She sighed and looked around her. The weather had changed drastically. It was such a beautiful day today but now... It was cloudy and the fat droplets of rain were pounding hard on the window... It had dampened her mood a bit... She inspected the people on the train.

Tomoyo drew in a deep breath and bit her lip. Who was that? Who could he be? Which...

"Tomoyo, are you alright?" She broke out of her trance and stared at Rika.

"What?"

"Are you alright?" Concern flashed in her eyes.

Tomoyo laughed nervously. "Of course I am Rika. I'm just a bit put off that the weather changed so much... Don't worry about me."

Rika gave her a smile and turned away. Tomoyo sighed, and then slowly looked to her left.

There he was... Leaning against the wall with his friends around him... He was... Breathtaking... He was beautiful...

Tomoyo squinted her eyes to get a better look. Dark hair, almost a dark blue colour... He was wearing glasses...

She couldn't see him all that well, but what she could see took her breath away. Tomoyo was amazed. She felt the need to know him better. She wanted to know him better. She wasn't thinking straight, she knew, but how could she? How could anyone think straight when they were looking at the most fascinating guy they had ever seen on the face of the earth?

Tomoyo could do nothing but stare. She willed him with her mind to turn his head and look at her... But he did not...

Maybe god had answered her wish in another form. The door next to the guy slid open, and people were fighting to board the train and gain shelter. He and his friends walked away from the door to give them room to get on. They walked towards her.

She became excited and a brilliant smile lit her face. He was coming closer; she might have a chance to look at him at a closer angle. She might... But he turned his back on her and continued his conversation with his friends.

Damn... So much for a better angle... Tomoyo stared at his back anyway. Live with what you've got. And boy... He was tall... She considered herself pretty tall, a 1.67metres (5.48 feet) and still growing. But... He was tall... Amazingly tall... She only reached between his chest and shoulder height for crying out loud!

The train doors next to her opened up to the Beremoru train station and to her horror and disgust (at herself for being so horrified), that guy and his friends made a move to get off the train! Tomoyo willed herself to shut her mouth. She wouldn't let anyone know what she was feeling and thinking of. She would keep this to herself. She probably wouldn't ever see the guy again anyway.

Tomoyo's eyes grew wide as she saw the guy turn his head and look her way. He was looking at her! He noticed her! He even looked like he was smiling!

She didn't know whether that was a good thing or not, but who cared? She saw him... Or one side of his face anyway... But she saw him and she was so surprised and happy!

Tomoyo spent the rest of the train ride basking herself in happiness before it was all ruined by the drenching of her by the rain.

Bloody rain, go ruin it all for me why don't you?

But Tomoyo smiled anyway.

She had a memory to keep.

To be continued...

AN: The "Trigun Imitation" was just something I made up. The anime "Trigun" is definitely not mine! I REPEAT, TRIGUN IS NOT MINE!!! IT WAS MADE BY A WONDERFUL ANIME COMPANY!!!


	2. Ingénue

**Ingénue**

Allowing a large sigh to escape, I sank down into the soft leather couch. Today was bad, very bad. And then... It was good, it was perfect... Near the end that was.

I yawned and stretched out languidly, hearing my back crack with satisfaction. Ah... Bliss... I closed my eyes and thought. Bliss...

The couch was wonderful, I loved it. I had good taste, excellent if I say so myself. A black couch, leather, comfortable... Perfect... The bed was even better, but it was three floors up and I didn't feel like making my way up those laboriously long steps and through those endless hallways... But the bed was very good; there was no doubt about it... Because I chose it, why wouldn't it be perfect? I had spent a lot of money on that damn piece of furniture, it better last me a lifetime!

And the spa three floors up... I picked that spa out too, and it is wonderful. Smooth white marble, half the size of a pool with ninety nine taps silver and gold... No really... It had ninety nine taps, each containing a special formula which treated my skin and perfected it down to the very air hole. Yep, and I spent the day smelling absolutely delightful. It really is addictive, the smell. Those "I LUV ERIOL" fan girls could prove that. It's a Harry Potter fantasy.

So no one could really contradict my sense of taste, just go look at the surroundings. I don't need some flimsy interior designer who probably could find something worth putting in here... But they don't know anything about comfort unlike... me...

Everything in this house is fashionable, comfortable, perfect... Flawless... Flawless like her... Except... She wasn't just flawless, she was perfect... More perfect than any furniture in the world... She was more perfect than any man or woman alive... She wasn't a piece of furniture...

I growled at myself and pulled at my hair. Why? Why was she doing this? Why was some small female doing this to me? How? Why can't I just stop thinking about her?

I buried my face into the leather. Get out. Get out. Why can't she just leave me alone? I want my life back, I want it back. Why did she have to take it? Why did she have to change it?

So she's come to take over my mind right? Fat chance! I'm not going to give up without a fight!

I conjured up a mental image of an inflatable hammer, my perfect weapon. I conjured up a mental image of her. I'm going to smash that picture, and I'll be free! Free of her, and her, and her...

Raising the hammer, I brought it down with a...

Pshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....

Ah hah!

And so it didn't work.

I sniffed.

Why? I stared at the hammer. Why? Why is everything against me? Imaginary tears spilled over my cheeks as I dropped the deflated hammer. Why can't I even hit a mere PICTURE of her with an INFLATABLE hammer? In my mind at that!

WHY!?!?!

I wailed and brought my head up to the ceiling.

"Why is she doing this to me? Why is she so mean? Someone! She's so mean to me! Make her stop! Please make he-"

I paused, and then fingered the dark purple tablecloth.

Hm...

This is the exact shade of purple that her hair is... It's a darker shade of her wonderful, glowing, glistening, shining, amazing, breathtaking, yummy eyes... I stared at it, then plucked it off the table and folded it up with the tenderness of a mother to her new born babe.

I carried the cloth as if it were a very treasured porcelain doll. I made the long and tedious trek up to my bedroom, promptly depositing the tablecloth on my bed, right at the pillows.

"May you serve me well." I stroked it lovingly. I'll always remember her now; there was no doubt about it.

I stopped shortly.

Exactly what the hell was I doing? Am I not supposed to be FORGETTING her? And I'm freakishly stroking a damned tablecloth because it resembled her?

No, Eriol, what are you thinking?

Yes, I said to myself, I can't believe it either. I mean really, here I am trying to forget her, and then bringing up a tablecloth into my room just because it looked like her? I've truly lost my mind, because a tablecloth does not look at all like a person, let alone her! I completely and truly agree with you. I have officially gone crazy.

No you dolt, you're supposed to NOT forget her because last time I checked, you like her? Don't tell me you don't understand that, I always thought you had an intelligence that could beat Einstein's any day.

I know exactly what you're talking about old friend. You're right indeed. I've been a fair bit stupid lately. I mean really, bringing stained tablecloths into my room? My intelligence really has taken a great fall down the hill with Jill rolling down after it. I giggled.

You didn't just giggle... right?

I giggled again.

Right... Stop it right now, because you're freakishly freaking me out.

I walked up to him and flashed him a cheesy grin...

And giggled again.

Alright... If you're going to be a girl, fine! Just don't make me one too!

I stroked him gently on the arm and gave him a flirtatious smile.

Eriol, you do realize that you are flirting with none other that the infamous you? That's right! I'm you alright? Get it? I'm you so stop freaking flirting with yourself and go get a life with that girl!

I glared daggers at him and gave him a petty slap across the shoulder.

Gee, that really hurt, I'm sure. Chicken.

I raised my eyebrows in question.

That's right you chicken! You can't stand that girl and so you resort to THE most cowardly of cowardly escape routes! You want to know what that is?

I gestured for him to continue.

You're running away from her by turning female! That's it! You don't have the guts to face some little girl who's probably two years younger than you! You chicken! Why don't you stop this huh? Why don't you just go up to her and say "Leave me alone you annoying piece of annoying fluff!"? That would solve all your petty girlish little problems! Why don't you be a man and do that huh?

I threw a heated glance at him. Well then. I see you're giving me all this 'helpful' advice, so let me give you one too! Look here, why don't you go hit your head on a corner of a tofu and die? Huh? Why don't you just go do that and leave me the hell alone?

What?

That's it! Go die that shameful death of yours! Your head can't even stand a corner of a tofu, you flipping sponge! Now buzz off!

Why you little-

Homer wannabe!

Am not!

Are too!

Am not!

Are too!

Shut up!

Why don't you?

Because!

Sure...

What?

Go die, you evil half-brain of mine! I have a tofu waiting for you down in the refrigerator, 3rd row from the top! Good riddance!

I stormed off.

Then walked back in with a sullen face.

What? Haven't had enough?

A smug voice drifted across the room.

I glared at him and dragged myself to the bed.

Of course I haven't had enough, SPONGE. I've still got a speck of dirt on my arm from when YOU touched ME. Purely illegal, that move! I would get you to clean that dirt off, but you'll obviously just make it dirtier... And anyway, I don't trust you with my tablecloth, even if it has stains on it! I've just come to retrieve it.

I picked up the tablecloth and stepped outside.

You won't escape me chicken!

I won't be able to escape, but I can always throw a tofu at you, sponge!

I picked up a mini football and threw it full force at him before slamming the door in his face.

"Good riddance." I muttered.

I made my way out to the backyard, carefully carrying my treasured tablecloth, and then seated myself on a garden bench.

"No one can deny that she isn't beautiful. She's the most wondrous creature on the face of the earth, and I don't even know her name.

"Shame really. She probably has a beautiful name as well, and I don't even have the guts to go talk to her.

"I've seen her around for the past few months, and not once has she thrown a glance my way. Things would be a lot easier if I could just talk to her... but I can't.

"And today, she was actually looking. She was actually in the same area as me for 25 minutes! I'm happy. Maybe she knows now, of my existence.

"Sometimes I wonder if I truly have gone crazy. Why would someone like me, pine after someone like her? It's usually the other way around. I have had no crush before; it's always me being the object of the crush. Sad really, truly very incredibly sad."

I sighed and stared at the tablecloth.

"Really sad, so sad I'm talking to myself."

I slapped myself on the forehead.

"Damn, where's that tofu."

* * *

AN: Thank you reviewers and readers! I truly appreciate it I do!

Frankly, I love this chapter...

I'm sorry for the update! Holidays are coming up soon, so I'll be able to write more I hope!


	3. Illuminated

**Illuminated**

Monday Morning.

It was Monday again; the same Monday every week, with the same routine to go with it. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Sometimes, it would be nice to drown myself if it meant getting out of going to school... And facing chipper Sakura... And Naoko's recent horror story... And Chiharu's scary, bright, yellow inflatable hammer which represented the gentle sun... And Rika's freakish silent mode and sparkling eyes when she spotted the infamous Terada-sensei (known for his absolutely delicious good looks but boring teaching methods)...

Sometimes it would be better to drown, she agreed with herself. It wouldn't be so bad, swallowing a few thousand mouthfuls of chlorine water... At least it would be clean... Hopefully... And it wouldn't be so bad if she could see the other end of the pool in her moment of triumph, when she would finally leave Terada-sensei's evil history textbook.

No, everything would be just dandy if she jumped into a pool right now! ...Though the closest pool which didn't need an entry fee would be in the Seijou Boys high school and she didn't feel like having her body floating in the water where anyone and everyone could watch and laugh... What's worse, she couldn't have any heroic little Seijou hero come and save her now could she? No, of course not, those almighty males would stop her from her task! She definitely could not and would not have that!

She glared at the running train tracks. Run train tracks, run, or face my terrible wrath!

"Tomoyo, stop glaring, those tracks have done nothing wrong to you at all." Chiharu prodded her on the shoulder.

"No, they have done something very evil to me, so evil, that I must glare at them." The words were grinded out of her teeth as she kept her gaze on the tracks.

"Oh, and what would that be? They are taking you to school on time for once?" The sarcastic words were followed by a muffled half snort half laugh of amusement.

Tomoyo turned and glared at her friend. "Be serious Chiharu, I don't find it funny."

"What? You're telling me that the reason you're angry is because you're going to school on time?"

Tomoyo nodded.

"Right... I thought you wanted the trains to come early 3 days ago..."

"Yes, well I've changed my mind. Who wants to be stuck with Terada-sensei on a Monday morning anyway?"

"Rika obviously does..."

The duo turned their heads in Rika's direction and watched her as she stared at her history book lovingly, stroking the cover and tracing the letters.

"That's a bit disturbing..."

"I don't care! We all know that Terada-sensei's the best looking guy in school, but I want to go home Chiharu! No, I don't want to be with that boring old teacher for almost two hours learning about castles! Take me home Chiharu! Take me home and I'll give you all the chocolate in my secret stash!"

"Serious?"

"I'm serious! I'll even give you my candy!"

"...really... What does the 'expired by' date say?"

Tomoyo blushed and returned to looking out the window of the empty train.

"Tomoyo, tell me now before I unleash my mallet rage on you!" Chiharu took out her mallet and waved it around threateningly.

"26 February..."

"26 February when?"

The mallet came dangerously close to her head.

"Two thousand and n..." Tomoyo mumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"One, two thousand and one..." Tomoyo edged closer to the window and away from the mallet giant.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it? No it wasn't. Now tell me dear friend of mine, what date is it today?" She slammed her mallet menacingly on the train seat.

"... 20 October 2004..." Tomoyo sucked in her breath and waited.

"Excellent..." Chiharu turned away and started a conversation with Naoko.

Tomoyo sighed in relief and calmed her racing heart. She was saved. Nothing could beat Chiharu's mallet rage, nothing at all. She could consider herself blessed.

"Three years, can you believe that? More then three years! Do you still honestly think that she is a friend? Friends don't feed each other rotting chocolate and candy just so they can escape history! Are you listening to me Naoko?"

"Of course I am." Naoko flipped the page of her new horror story, "Mirror, Mirror". "Do whatever you want Chiharu, I don't mind. Just remember to play nice now, you know about that fiery temper of yours." She turned another page.

"Of course Naoko, I'll try to remember, but I can't guarantee that my memory is as large as my temper. Now... Where were we...?"

Chiharu turned around and caught sight of dark purple hair flowing down the aisle of the train.

"HALT IT!"

The hair came to an immediate stop before flopping lifelessly onto a uniformed back.

"And where do you think you're going?" Chiharu grabbed her mallet and marched down the aisle towards the shivering mass.

"Please forgive me Chiharu! I really wasn't going to feed you chocolate that has gone off! I'll buy you some delicious Belgium chocolate alright? I'll even buy you 5 bags of candy if you want to! Please don't hurt me!"

Chiharu ignored her pleas and marched steadily onwards. "DIE DAIDOUJI, DIE!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tomoyo shot of down the isle and into the next carriage.

"Come back Tomoyo! Running won't get you anywhere now! Not when you have unleashed my mallet rage!"

Tomoyo ran on into the next carriage. She was terrified, petrified, horrified. The carriages won't last forever! She'll be trapped!

"Ooof..."

Someone grabbed her around the shoulders and steadied her as she woke from her dazzled state. She had tumbled into someone!

"Oh no... Please forgive me Chiharu; I'll get you a new mallet! And the chocolate and candy! Don't set your mallet rage on me!" She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Mallet rage, huh?" A soft voice whispered into her ear. A very soft voice... A very soft, deep, male voice...

She squeaked and tried to squirm out of the grasp of two very large, very slender, very perfect hands. After squirming for ten fruitless seconds, she stopped and allowed her eyes to travel up from the wonderful hands (must get a picture if possible) to the arms covered in a long sleeved white shirt, past those perfectly shaped shoulders, up the slender neck... and stopped to let her neck return to it's natural position and rest for a second. She had to say, this person was extremely tall. She'll have to try again.

This time, she ignored the hands, the arms, the shoulders and the neck as much as possible, but it turned out completely pointless because they were just so... Tomoyo sighed. She wouldn't let her neck bring her down this time!

She jerked her head up with amazing speed and was met face to face with the deepest, most alluring azure eyes she'd ever seen. Her breath caught in her throat; not even her neck screaming in agony could get her to move from that position.

She remembered now. That Friday, just last week. That guy, this guy. They were the same. Her wishes, her hopes and her fantasies had just come true.

She had seen him... Again...

Their eyes stayed locked together, and they each sought each other out, each trying to find their own emotions and also the person's standing before them.

So beautiful...

She longed to touch him, to cup his cheek in the palm of her hand. She wanted to...

"Tomoyo! What are you doing? You're fraternizing with the enemy!" Chiharu ran up to the couple, wheezing and spluttering.

Tomoyo brushed those hands off her shoulders gently before turning around to face Chiharu. ...but those hands had found their way back to their original position again. She shivered and stifled a sigh.

Heavenly...

She coughed and pulled her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Chiharu, you're in bad shape. I think you should go to that gym club in Tomoeda, they have wonderful activities there for you to participate in. I'm sure you'd be able to catch me next time if you want to use your mallet rage." Tomoyo teased her as she tried to forget that a certain pair of hands was on her shoulders. "Anyway, what do you mean by fraternizing with the enemy? Who's our enemy?" The clueless expression caused Chiharu and the male behind Tomoyo to sweat drop.

"Tomoyo, are you sure you don't know?" Chiharu spoke as slowly as she could to make sure that every word was understood.

"Of course I don't know! Who's our enemy? Are you talking about..." Tomoyo trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Yes, Tomoyo, your 'friend' comes from Seijou Boys, our enemy! Don't you remember? We have wars at least once a month! Remember the water bomb war? And the dirt war? And the candy war? That one was yum, but still, they're the enemy!"

Tomoyo paused, and then turned around to face the guy. She inspected his uniform thoroughly. He was very good looking... He made an unfashionable set of uniforms seem more fashionable then the most fashionable piece of clothing in the world. ...and because she was speaking about the Seijou Boys uniform... That was quite impressive!

"So, you are the enemy." She grinned up at him nervously while he flashed his pearly whites her way. "Thanks, for before."

She held out her hand to him while Chiharu looked on in shock.

"Daidouji Tomoyo."

He clasped her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol."

They both blushed softly.

"Tomoyo!" Chiharu stormed up to them. "What are you doing?"

"Thanking the man who saved me from your evil mallet rage." She turned to Eriol. "Looks like we'll be getting off on the same stop."

He nodded and turned to his friends who were silently watching the show in amusement.

Tomoyo blushed. She didn't know she had that much of an audience!

"Come on Tomoyo! We're leaving; enemy territory isn't a good place to be in!" Tomoyo was plucked out of Eriol's grasp and dragged away from the group of males.

"Eh, thanks!" She waved to Eriol.

He nodded. "We might talk sometime!" He waved his hand in one swift motion and turned to fix his attention on his friends.

Tomoyo sighed. She was feeling all bubbly inside. She might be able to face Terada-sensei after all.

She smiled and locked the memory of today in her mind.

Boy, was she happy, was she blessed.

* * *

AN: WAH! Thank you very muchly reviewers and readers! I'm glad you don't think my story sucks... You don't right? Right...

I'm sorry for the late update, but I love to procrastinate and writers block gets me no where... although... I can't really call myself a writer... I'm sure all you lovely people have wonderful writing skills though!

Anyhow, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter!

All your wonderful reviews make me feel extremely happy! Thanks!


End file.
